


Tim's Genie

by Mishaela



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blow Jobs, Djinni & Genies, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Jason Todd & Tim Drake - Freeform, Jay/Tim Slash, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaela/pseuds/Mishaela
Summary: AKA: How To Live With a Sexy, Lascivious GenieTim Drake, a college student at GCU, buys a unique antique bottle at a curio shop that holds a rather sexy secret.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I originally had no intention of writing anything Jay/Tim, however the pairing is a favorite of a friend of mine so she inadvertently planted a mindworm that had to be vanquished. I doubt one chapter will be the end of this mindworm. Updates will happen when it bites again.
> 
> Don't expect much plot to this. One might grow later. For now, it's just PWP smut.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I make no claims of ownership over the characters within. I'm not making money off this, either.

Disclaimer #2: This is all CasualOtaku's fault for planting the Jay/Tim mindworm in my head when it's not even my preferred pairing. Damn you, CO!

***  
How? Why? What the hell had he been thinking?

Timothy Drake. Valedictorian. Freshly a legal adult in college. Top of his class.

Who was trying his damnedest to stay awake for his morning lecture and, due to the good graces of the goddess of coffee, was somehow managing to keep his eyes open. Focused? That was another story.

Every time his concentration wavered even for a second, he was thinking about a cocky smirk, eyes that fixated on him like a predator, and smooth skin over firm muscles. Luckily, today was one of his easy days with only two classes. There was a three hour gap between so he could possibly manage a two hour nap if he played his cards right. That would depend, however, on whether or not the genie was back in his bottle.

Which, in Tim's situation, wasn't simply a bit of creative phrasing.

To make matters worse: the mythology around djinn had lied to him. 'Jay' wasn't from the Mediterranean in the slightest and he certainly wasn't granting wishes. Not freely, at least.

Tim wondered if it would have been better to take the easy route that he'd been cautioned against.

_If you make wishes straight up, you only get three. It'd be too dangerous if you had more than that. People get too fucking greedy if there isn't some kind of balance. That's why we move on after the third wish._

It made sense, what the genie had said, which had been all that was needed for Tim to ask if there were alternatives. The work around was that Tim never use the words 'I wish' in conjunction with any kind of desire. However, that required he appease Jay in some fashion as a trade.

With Tim's rotten luck, it turned out that his genie was a damn pervert.

***  
[Four Weeks Earlier]

Tim let his backpack drop onto his office chair, carefully clutching his new purchase in his free hand in the middle of his bedroom. He'd passed by the curio shop and spied something new in the window display. While he usually wasn't intrigued in the slightest by antiques, the glass bottle he'd seen had caught his eye with colorful swirls around the belly that had him thinking of a bird in flight.

He smiled a little to himself as he looked at it. The glass was an opaque crimson, his favorite color, with gold-yellow mixed in at random. It even had a stopper, so the teen could fill it if he wanted.

"I should probably wash you out before I decide what to do with you," he muttered to empty air before he opened the bottle. What happened next almost made Tim drop it as some kind of dark vapor began to spew forth. It lasted only a moment and then a voice spoke from the direction of Tim's bed.

"You're a surprise."

Tim looked over and took a step back when he saw a young man, maybe a few years older than himself, posed on his bed. The intruder was bare-chested with golden rings pierced through his nipples. Blue eyes lined with black kohl gazed steadily at the student from a handsome face. Loose-fitting silk pants rode low on trim hips, embroidered around the hems with elegant depictions of birds taking wing. Tight bands of gold circled each wrist and a sparkling blue gemstone glittered from the man's belly button, framed by washboard abdominal muscles.

"Usually, it's old farts and old ladies who let me out," the stranger said and shifted to sit up gracefully. "By the look on your face, I'd say you have no clue what's just happened. Right?"

All Tim could do was nod in response.

"Long story short in less than fifty words: I'm a genie. You're holding my bottle. You just let me out."

Tim got himself under control and walked to his desk to set the bottle down. "Is this the part where you tell me I have three wishes?" he asked, proud of himself when his voice sounded steady.

"If you want me to make your life a living hell, I can do that," the sexy genie replied.

"What?"

"First off, you can call me Jay... and there's no way in hell I'm calling you 'master,' so tell me your name," Jay said.

"Uh... Tim. My name's Tim. Timothy Drake."

"Okay, Tim. Since you're cute, I'll break it down for you," Jay began, "I can grant wishes, but they come at a price. If you don't word the wish exactly right, the magic that fulfills it isn't nice. For example: a million dollars can't simply spring into existence. That cash has to come from somewhere, right? Your bank account gets fat while someone else loses money. They're going to look for it. Usually they're not much for talking about it when they find it. That's how the world works."

"I think they missed that part in the mythology of bound djinn," Tim murmured.

Jay shrugged his bare shoulders. "Yeah, well, mythology tends to be written by clueless fucks pretending they're smarter and wiser than everybody else."

Taking a breath, Tim turned and looked at the genie. "Is there a lesser evil alternative?" he asked.

"As long as you never say 'I wish' before something you want, you'll be fine. Otherwise, you and I can trade. I give you something you want and you give me something I want," Jay answered. His bare feet made no noise on the floor as he crossed the room from the bed and backed Tim up against the desk, trapping the student between his strong arms as he braced them to each side of Tim's torso.

Jay's voice became seductive as he spoke again, his eyes gazing at Tim as if he wanted to devour him. "Tell me what you want, Tim."

"I... uh... I have an exam... tomorrow... that I need to study for," the teen squeaked out.

Sensuous lips turned up in a cocky smile. "Then would you like me to stop time for you?" Jay asked him, leaning in a bit too close.

"You... You can do that?"

"Mm-hmm... I could let you study for a whole day or a whole week or even a whole year... but if you ask for longer, I'll take more as repayment," the genie warned.

Tim swallowed audibly at Jay's proximity, managing not to tremble as he looked up into the genie's handsome face. "... and the trade-off?"

He'd barely gotten the words out and then he was lightly tossed over onto the bed with a yelp. Before he could move, Tim was being yanked up against that hard body with his back to Jay's chest. The genie said nothing before plunging his hand downwards into Tim's waistband.

Grasping at Jay's wrist with both hands, Tim tried to get the hand back out. Long fingers deftly slipped behind the boxers Tim wore and they stroked bare flesh with just the fingertips. The teen gasped and dropped his head back against Jay's shoulder, his eyes going wide.

"Relax, Tim... I'm not going to hurt you. Let me play with your body for a while and I'll give you plenty of study time," Jay purred seductively in Tim's ear.

That voice practically rendered him helpless, taking all the fight and struggle out of the student. Tim felt himself starting to swell as his body became aroused from the teasing. It seemed like every brush of Jay's fingers layered a spell of desire over Tim's senses. Against his better judgement, he wanted more and more.

Jay's free hand tugged Tim's tee shirt up and then off, letting it drop forgotten to the floor next to the bed. This let the teen see those long fingers teasingly caress his nipples, making them harden to peaks. He moaned and arched into the touch.

"You've already soaked my hand," Jay murmured. His hand pulled loose so he could open the pants and get them off to join the shirt nearby.

Overwhelmed, Tim couldn't muster the ambition to try to stop the genie. Realizing he was essentially on display brought a near full-body blush to his skin. His legs were splayed to each side of Jay's knees, leaving him wide open for more attention. His length was weeping from the teasing that the genie resumed. Just using the pads of his fingers, Jay was deconstructing Tim's willpower with each caress.

"How about we take care of some study stress?" he heard the genie murmur before the teasing hand got a more personal grip. The tight hold around his cock made Tim shudder in pleasure, his hands getting a grip on Jay's powerful thighs for some kind of anchor in a sea of unknown. His pelvis shifted into the motions, synching a timeless rhythm.

Tim lost himself to the pleasure, gasping and moaning as it started to build up in him. When Jay fused their mouths together, he returned the kiss with equal fervor. It was too good, despite the fact this was being visited on him by a total stranger. Perhaps that was what made it so intense and addictive.

All too soon, the intensity and pressure reached a breaking point. Tim broke the kiss with a blissful cry and threw his head back against Jay's shoulder as his body spasmed. Milky white splatters painted his chest and stomach, both of which heaved laboriously as the teen tried to take in welcome breaths in his euphoria.

Jay lay him down on the bed to catch his breath, his eyes roaming over Tim's face and body brazenly. "Yes," he heard the genie say. "I think you have what it takes to be my adorable sex toy."

The words made Tim blink and his mind only thought one thing: 'Wait... What?'

***  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Tim learns that he can't resist Jay's advances... but at least he finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mindworm isn't dead yet, dammit. Still blaming CasualOtaku.

Tim's Genie - Chapter Two

***  
Jay's seductive gaze fixed on Tim as the teen came back from his afternoon classes. He was, like usual, posed on the bed for the teen's benefit. He'd added bangles and rings to his exotic appearance.

Purposefully avoiding the bed with his eyes, Tim stalked over to his desk and set his backpack down beside it.

"The girls harassing you again?" the genie asked, one corner of his mouth shifting up into a smirk. "You know, most guys would love that kind of attention."

Tim dropped into his chair and leaned back. "They're not actually interested in me. They want my notes or they want me to do the work for them."

Long fingers went into Tim's dark hair, scrubbing gently against his scalp. "Tell them no fucking way... or better yet, just tell them you're already seeing someone," Jay said, moving both hands into the massage.

Finally, Tim looked up at Jay. "I don't really like lying."

"Is it a lie? You see me every day," Jay retorted with a cheeky grin. "They don't need to know specifics, just that your interest is elsewhere."

"You don't know what my interests are," the teen huffed, closing his eyes.

"Actually, it's you who doesn't know what his interests are," Jay shot back. "I can say that you prefer guys over girls. You also like your guys with more than a little muscle going. This can't be disputed."

Tim huffed again. "How can you know that? It's not like we've talked about it."

"Because you were the one who decided my appearance the moment you opened the bottle."

"Huh?" Tim asked as his brain came to a crashing halt, his eyes opening again to look up at the genie once more.

"Bound genies lose their forms. Our manifestations become pliant to the desires or expectations of the ones who open the vessels," Jay replied. "You're more likely to be at ease with someone who looks like your ideal. If you were into girls, I'd have been female. How I look is all based on what you wanted. Every time you look at me, Tim, you're seeing your ideal guy in the flesh."

The teen's heart skipped a beat. "That's not-"

Jay laughed. "Don't try to deny it. You wanted a sexy bad boy and, as a genie, you expected me to look exotic somehow."

' _I'm doomed_ ,' Tim thought to himself as he audibly swallowed.

"Now... Let's get rid of that study stress," the genie said, grinning again.

"... I have to study."

"Then consider the stress relief pre-paying for extra time."

Tim closed his eyes. "Why is it always me paying first?"

"That's easy: If you pay first, you can't put me off after. Shy, virgin you would come up with excuse after excuse to try to get me to back off," Jay answered.

"I wouldn't if you'd stop trying to get me naked every chance you get," Tim groused, crossing his arms petulantly and looking elsewhere.

Jay turned the chair around and took a knee, his head tilting to the side as that now-familiar smirk appeared. "You're only bitching because you don't want to like it."

"I can't afford to be distracted from my school work," the teen protested.

The genie moved closer, until only inches separated their noses. "I leave you be when you're studying, so you're arguing for another reason."

Tim put his hand over Jay's face and shoved him back. "I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks, Jay!"

The genie took hold of Tim's wrist to move the hand away so he could speak. "Fine. Studying and playtime happens in time stop. Happy now?"

That brought Tim up short. He really should have thought about that. While he did like it when Jay put his hands on him, it was distracting him even during his classes. And rather than lessen the frequency of 'attacks' he'd just paved the way for them to happen more often.

While he was distracted by that thought, Jay yanked up his shirt and leaned in to lightly gnaw one of Tim's nipples with his teeth. The genie was getting even bolder in how he behaved, if such a thing was possible. Despite having every intention of resisting, the teen's hands gripped Jay's shoulders to keep him in place rather than push him off.

"Jay," Tim breathed, trying to derail the attention.

"You wanted study time, so you're paying up for that now," the genie purred against his skin before giving a lick.

"Why are you always so aggressive like this?" Tim managed to ask before that devious tongue took away his ability to think.

"You always question things... Can't I simply want you?"

Tim blinked at that and then squeaked a bit as he was lifted out of the chair to be carried towards the bed. He didn't get a moment to open his mouth before Jay stripped off his pants, leaving him once again naked in front of the genie. It'd happened so often in the last several weeks, he'd stopped trying to hide himself from Jay's predatory eyes.

"You always look scandalized when I get your clothes off you," the genie laughed.

"Unlike you, I'm not used to running around mostly naked."

Jay laughed again. "That's your dirty mind at work, Timmy. I'm dressed to appeal to you, remember?"

Tim blushed and averted his gaze. That only lasted until he felt a hand crawl up his thigh and then he looked down. Just as he did, Jay got his fingers wrapped around the teen's cock and started stroking it. Not too fast or slow, the rhythm one that seemed to get Tim squirming the most with desire.

He squeaked again when the genie leaned down and ran his tongue along the underside of Tim's length, creating sensations that took the strength out of the teen's limbs so he fell back on the bed fully. Again, he was helpless against Jay's onslaught and could only let himself feel the pleasure that was being visited upon him. Tim gasped and turned his head to the side when he felt that teasing warmth flick against the crown of his cock.

That heat engulfed him then, followed by suction, and Tim cried out unexpectedly. He was no longer in control of his voice when he gasped out a plea for more. It felt so amazing that he'd do anything Jay wanted if he'd simply continue.

More of his cock vanished between Jay's lips and Tim thrashed his head against the mattress, trying to keep his sanity. It was almost too much to bear, but it was so good he couldn't bring himself to even think to stop it. His hips shifted, trying to push more of his length into that tight space. He felt strong hands pin down his pelvis to keep him in place, forcing him to accept the fellating as it was being given.

So, Tim tried getting his own hands in Jay's hair to push him down at the pace his body demanded. The genie made an irritated sound in his throat and pulled off. He took Tim's wrists in both hands, fixing the teen with a stern look.

"You don't need to hold my head. I know what I'm doing here," Jay growled and pushed the wrists over Tim's head. Then, he went right back to giving Tim's cock attention.

This time, when Tim tried to reach out for the genie, his wrists wouldn't budge. He shifted his head to look and found that they were bound with gold embroidered red ribbons that extended to the footboard of the bed. Rather than scare him or anger him, it somehow made Tim even more turned on as Jay went back to sucking on his cock.

Jay seemed to notice and pulled off again, using his fist to keep stimulation going. "I think we've found something that really gets you going," the genie purred in the seductive tone that made Tim's knees weak.

Tim squirmed at the words, the voice, and the hand sliding along his length, unable to deny it. "P-Please, Jay," he gasped out, incapable of articulating what he really wanted. Hell, at this point, speaking coherently at all took effort.

"More binding or more sucking?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"... both," Tim moaned in response, opening passion-glazed eyes.

More ribbons appeared, binding Tim's ankles to his thighs so he couldn't straighten his legs. Jay inclined his head and took Tim's cock back between his lips, offering moist suction once again.

Between the stimulation and the restriction, Tim couldn't hold out. His body went taut as he released, filling Jay's mouth. He was still bound as he came down from the rush, looking up into the genie's eyes while Jay braced himself over his body.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I do," Tim murmured.

"You get four hours of study time. After that, I want more play time."

"Do I get to eat at some point before you have your way with me again?"

Jay smiled. "Whatever you want... But no more coffee today. I can tell you've had too much of it lately."

Before Tim could protest, the genie put one finger to his lips. "You want to sleep all night. You said it yourself. So no more coffee after you get back from school. If I'm having to compromise, then you have to compromise with me."

Tim huffed. "Fine."

***  
TBC


End file.
